The Hangover
The Hangover is a 2009 American comedy film, co-produced and directed by Todd Phillips, also written by Alfred Hitchcock and Tommy Wiseau. The film was released on June 5, 2009, becoming a critical and commercial success. This is also the third highest XXX-rated film of all time. The film stars Bradley Cooper, Ed Helms, and Zach Galifianakis as the lead three characters of the film. Plot Two days before his wedding, Doug Billings (Justin Bartha) drives to Las Vegas, Nevada with his best buddies Phil and Stu (Bradley Cooper and Ed Helms) and his future brother-in-law Alan (Zach Galifianakis), for a blow-out bachelor party at Caesar's Palace, before going out they go to the roof and make a toast to a night they will never forget. But when Phil, Doug, Stu, and Alan wake up the next morning with pounding headaches, they can't remember a thing. Their luxury hotel suite is beyond trashed, there's a tiger in the bathroom, there's a baby in the closet, and Doug isn't in his room. With no clue about what happened and little time to spare, the trio must attempt to retrace their bad decisions from the night before in order to figure out where things went wrong in the hopes of finding Doug and getting him back to Pasadena in time for his wedding. But the more they begin to uncover, the more they realize just how much trouble they're really in. As they find out that they stole a police car, stole Mike Tyson's tiger, they put a Chinese gangster in the trunk of their Mecredes, the baby is the son of a stripper named Jade that Stu married, and that they won $80,000 in casino chips. Later, they return to the hotel and drug the tiger, but it wakes up and destorys the inside of the car as the trio pushes the car to Mike's mansion and he shows them footage of them stealing his tiger and they are later stopped by the gangster, Chow as he tells them to find him his money or else he will kill Doug, but it turns out that it was the wrong Doug. Stu then has an epiphany and finds out where Doug is they find him on the roof, they drive back to the wedding in time and Stu breaks up with his girlfriend Melissa, and then Alan finds Stu's camera with pictures from the night before lodged in the back of the seat in the Mecredes. The four then agree to delete the pictures after seeing them. The Evidence Production Warner Bros. Pictures presents, in association with Legendary Pictures, a Green Hat Films Production of a Todd Phillips Movie: The Hangover, starring Bradley Cooper (He's Just Not That Into You), Ed Helms (The Office), Zach Galifianakis (What Happens in Vegas, G-Force), Heather Graham (Baby on Board), Justin Bartha (the National Treasure films) and Jeffrey Tambor (Arrested Development). The film was directed by Todd Phillips (Old School) from a screenplay by Jon Lucas & Scott Moore (Four Christmases). Todd Phillips and Dan Goldberg (Old School) produce, with Thomas Tull (Watchmen), Jon Jashni (Observe and Report), William Fay (Observe and Report), Scott Budnick (School for Scoundrels), Chris Bender (American Pie, TV's Kyle XY) and J.C. Spink (Kyle XY) serving as executive producers. The creative team includes director of photography Lawrence Sher (Dan in Real Life), production designer Bill Brzeski (The Bucket List), and editor Debra Neil-Fisher (Baby Mama). Music is by Christophe Beck (What Happens in Vegas). Soundtrack album is available on New Line Records. Trivia The film was kind of based off a true story. The writers of the script Jon Lucas and Scott Moore wrote it after they heard that executive producer Chris Bender's friend disappeared and had a large bill at a strip club. But when they sent it in it wasn't really good so Philips and Jeremy Garelick rewrote it with a tiger, a baby, Mike Tyson, and a police car. And in the original script Phil's name was Vick. Was released on the same day as G-Force, also starring Zach Galifianakis. Cast *Bradley Cooper as Phillip Wenneck *Ed Helms as Stuart Price *Zach Galifianakis as Alan Garner *Ken Jeong as Mr. Chow *Mike Tyson as himself *Justin Bartha as Doug Billings *'Heather Graham as Jade' *Mike Epps as Black Doug *Sasha Barrese as Tracy Billings *Rachael Harris as Melissa *Jeffery Tambor as Sid Garner Category:The Hangover Category:Films